


Everything I Know

by JetGirl1832



Series: Day by Day [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, School, Summer Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832
Summary: It's the summer holidays, and Scorpius visit to Grimmauld Place is slightly marred by the arrival of their O.W.L results. Why won't all just open the dang letter?
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: Day by Day [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603093
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Everything I Know

This back and forth that had been going on between the two of them that now resulted in Albus Potter quietly sitting at the kitchen table in Number 12 Grimmauld Place had gone on for far too long in Scorpius’ opinion. It was summer, he only was visiting for a little while and it just so happened to be the same time that they received their O.W.L results. Which seemed to have put his boyfriend in a state of shock. And he hadn’t even opened it yet, which made it all the more ridiculous in his eyes.

“Gonna need to get Teddy’s gran to sort you aren’t we,” Scorpius shook his head, he’d already opened his own and read through the results and was just now waiting for Albus to do the same. This was getting to be downright ridiculous. 

“Just open it!” Scorpius rolled his eyes, “staring at the envelope isn’t going to do any good.” However Albus was still clutching the envelope tightly in his hands sitting quietly, “at this rate you’re worse then rose just open it.”

When Albus still didn’t move Scorpius tried to get his attention, “Al… are you there? They’re just your O.W.L results, it’s not the end of the world… Just breathe.’

Al shook his head, “Just my O.W.L results, just my O.W.L results?!?” his eyes, “well not all of us can pass a test without studying-”

Scorpius shook his head and leaned in kissing Al which quickly made him be quiet, “That help?”

Al seemed more confused than anything, “I’m not sure… I guess?”

“Good,” Scorpius snorted loudly and smiled, “so you going to open it? Your’re going to have to eventually… Besides what are you comparing yourself to? It certainly can’t be Jamie-”

“You better hope he didn’t hear you say that or I’d be careful when you go to bed tonight,” Albus slowly started to smile. 

“A risk I’m willing to take,” Scorpius shrug, “so any reason you’re making a bigger fuss than Rose ever would?” 

Albus shrugged his shoulders, “Well Teddy for one is bloody brilliant-”

“Teddy isn’t you,” Scorpius spoke calmly.

“Wouldn’t be too hard for him to try,” Albus muttered.

“I’ll ask you to never mention that idea ever again,” Scorpius pinched at the bridge of his nose, “please.”

Albus started to laugh, “I guess I always worry about being good enough.”

“Well you always will be to me,” Scorpius smiled, “now open the damn envelope.”

There was a moment's hesitation before Albus frantically tore the envelope opened and scanned the letters contents before letting out a loud laugh, “I did it! I passed them all!”

“As if you had really had any doubts,” Scropius smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Just breath....".
> 
> Tomatopudding and I are doing a joint prompt challenge. One fic/ficlet per day, same fandom, same pairing, same prompt.
> 
> You can find her take on today's prompt here.


End file.
